1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned there between. Electrons injected from a cathode that is an electrode and holes injected from an anode that is another electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons discharge energy.
Organic light emitting diode displays include a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel.
Pixel defects may be generated due to a characteristic deviation of a transistor and a capacitor provided in each pixel or a short or a disconnection of wirings. In this case, a connection wiring between the pixel circuit portion and the organic light emitting diode of the defective pixel may be disconnected to be a black pixel, and thereby is not recognized as a bright point.
To create the black pixel, all signal lines connected to the defective pixel may be disconnected, and the data line connected to the defective pixel may also disconnected. However, because the data line is connected to the plurality of normal pixels as well as the defective pixel, the data line connected to the defective pixel may be disconnected and then a detour path detouring the data signal may formed such that the data signal may be applied to the normal or non-defective pixels.
For example, a connection bridge connecting a part of the signal line applied with a constant voltage and the disconnected portion of the data line may form the detour path. Such a connection bridge may be formed by sputtering tungsten or the like. When tungsten is over-deposited, however, the connection bridge may be formed to protrude more than other portions. Such protrusions due to the over-deposition may increase the possibility of a short circuit with other metals or conductive materials such as the pixel electrode positioned on the connection bridge, thereby causing a new pixel defect.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the present invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.